


Red-emption

by dragonshost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: "Keep this up, and I just might have to forgive you."





	Red-emption

“Keep this up, and I just might have to forgive you,” Ruby teased Mercury, who peered down at the younger student in mild suspicion.  Not seeming to notice his odd expression, Ruby cheerfully punched him in the arm.  “Well, I’ll see you around!”  With that, she trotted off - presumably to find the rest of her team.

Mercury rubbed his smarting arm.  The kiddo had a right hook that did her sister proud.  He was going to have to make a note of that.

“Oooh, did you hurt little Red’s feelings?” Emerald cooed, her smirk bordering on malicious.

“I have no idea,” Mercury replied candidly.  “But apparently I fixed it.  Because I’m just that awesome.”


End file.
